1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile chemical sprayer for use in connection with agriculture and lawn care. The mobile chemical sprayer has particular utility in connection with dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile chemical sprayers are desirable for dispensing liquid chemicals over a large area, such as a lawn or garden, in a short period of time. Individuals applying chemicals are not tethered to a fixed tank by a long hose, but can instead continuously move and apply chemicals simultaneously using a mobile chemical sprayer. This facilitates a more uniform distribution of chemical, and eliminates the need to spend time moving the tank or repositioning the hose.
The use of sprayers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,231 to Betulius discloses a hand-propelled chemical applicator. However, the Betulius ""231 patent does not have a rest bar in front, rendering its nozzles vulnerable to damage, and has further drawbacks of lacking a battery-operated pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,662 to Bruce discloses a mobile spray apparatus that sprays a liquid chemical. However, the Bruce ""662 patent does not have a rest bar in front, rendering its nozzles vulnerable to damage, and additionally does not have a handle bar to facilitate manual operation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,589 to Ridgeon discloses a sprayer. However, the Ridgeon ""589 patent does not have a rest bar in front, and also does not have a pump switch on a handle bar.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,356 to Rose discloses a portable agricultural sprayer that sprays a chemical within rows of plants. However, the Rose ""356 patent does not have a pump switch on a handle bar, and has the additional deficiency of a more complex spraying mechanism, rendering the sprayer more expensive to manufacture and more vulnerable to failure.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,255 to Luvisotto discloses a self-contained, mobile spraying apparatus that sprays a liquid chemical. However, the Luvisotto ""255 patent cannot continuously move while simultaneously spraying chemical, and has the additional deficiency of having two wheels, thereby adding additional weight and rolling resistance.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,121 to Stillions, Jr. et al. discloses a self-contained portable sprayer system that sprays a fluid. However, the Stillions, Jr. et al. ""121 patent does not have a pump switch on a handle bar, and has the additional disadvantage of maintaining the fluid under pressure, thereby creating a potential explosion hazard.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mobile chemical sprayer that allows dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. The Betulius ""231 patent, the Bruce ""662 patent, and the Ridgeon ""589 patent make no provision for a rest bar in front to protect the nozzles. The Ridgeon ""589 patent, the Rose ""356 patent, and the Stillions, Jr. et al. ""121 patent do not have a pump switch located on a handle bar. Also, the Luvisotto ""255 patent cannot continuously move while simultaneously spraying chemical.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer that can be used for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mobile chemical sprayer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sprayers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mobile chemical sprayer, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a mobile chemical sprayer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a frame and an attached sprayer. The frame may take the form of metal tubing, a metal fork, and a bicycle wheel attached to the metal fork. The sprayer may take the form of a battery-operated pump, a battery, a tank, one or more hoses to feed fluid from the tank to the pump, nozzles, and a hose to feed fluid from the pump to the nozzles.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a tank with straps that can be worn by the user. There may also be a support bar and rest bar mounted in the front of the mobile chemical sprayer to protect the nozzles. There may also be a handle bar with an attached pump switch, hose connector, and bar grips as part of the frame. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer that has all of the advantages of the prior art sprayers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mobile chemical sprayer economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile chemical sprayer that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. This allows the user to continuously spray chemical while simultaneously moving.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. This makes it possible to turn the pump on and off while grasping the handle bar.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. This makes it possible pump fluid without additional manual effort by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. This reduces the risk of explosion of a pressurized tank since one is not employed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden. This protects the nozzles from damage when the mobile chemical sprayer is not in use.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile chemical sprayer for dispersion of liquid chemicals over a lawn or garden.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.